The invention relates to a method for making a solution from a solvent and an active ingredient for injection using a disposable injector with a housing, an injector-side, first cylinder-piston unit—at least intermittently fillable—arranged arranged therein and an upstream detachable container adapter of the latter, wherein the container adapter bears a likewise at least intermittently fillable second cylinder-piston unit.
WO 96/19252 discloses a system with two cylinder-piston units designed for an injector. The injector-side, first cylinder-piston unit stores the active ingredient, while the upstream second cylinder-piston unit is filled with a solvent. The solvent is pumped into the injector-side cylinder-piston unit to make the solution. Next the container adapter is separated from the injector.
The aim of the present invention is to develop a method for making a solution for injection using a modular constructed disposable injector which in each case separately and sterilely stores liquid and an active ingredient and has a space in which the active ingredient for the application is dissolved in the liquid or is mixed with the liquid.